


Secret

by dramapunk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relation Ship, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil and top agents at SHIELD and are good at keeping things a secret... or that's what they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Secret Relationship 

Clint Barton and Phil Coulson, both top agents at SHIELD, both with level 7 clearance, they are the baddest badasses to ever badass. They are secret agents and they are good at their jobs and they are good at keeping secrets. 

There is one secret that they have kept for years, one they’ve thought they’ve done a wonderful job of keeping. That they are dating each other, more than dating, in a serious and committed relationship with them. 

Even though they lived together they didn’t leave for work together, or walk into the building together, and yes, they were listed as each others next of kin, but that only meant Fury was aware of their relationship. 

What they didn’t know was that they only thought that they were doing a good job at keeping their relationship a secret. It was the worst kept secret in SHIELD that Phil Coulson and Clint Barton where a couple. Even the most junior of junior agents know about Coulson and Barton. 

One night Clint is sprawled out on the couch with Phil and Lucky watching Dog Cops when he looks up at the man and grins. “You know we could start telling people. We’ve had the same clearance level for a while.” He shrugs a little. 

“Do you want to start telling people?” Phil asks absently running his fingers through Lucky’s fur as he speaks. 

“Well, yeah. I just, after Manhattan...” He shrugs a little and thinks about avoiding cleaning out Phil’s office. “After Manhattan I can’t really see the point in keeping it a secret anymore. I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore.” He nods seriously sitting up a little. 

Phil is quiet for a moment fingers absently going from Lucky’s fur to his chest which still ached from time to time. He gives Clint another look and a faint, barely there smile flickers across his face. “Yeah.” He nods, “Yeah we should start telling people.” He smiles a little wider and leans over and kisses Clint. 

“Mmm good, because I was in the ducts yesterday and I overheard a few a things.” Clint’s lips twitch a little, as he tries to evict Lucky from Phil’s lap and take the dogs place. 

Phil rolls his eyes a little, “And what did you over here?” He arches a brow, laughing as now the dog is trying to nose Clint back out of Phil’s lap and get back into Phil’s. 

“There’s a betting pool going on.” He laughs as Lucky licks his face butting his head. 

“What kind of pool agent?” Phil grins slightly shoving the dog playfully. 

“As to when we are going to come out about our relationship.” He says innocently, “I may have had Jasper place a large bet on our behalf for 30 percent of the winnings.” 

Phil laughs, and kisses Clint and Lucky noses in again, “How’d you talk him down to 30 percent.” 

“I used to be a con.” Clint shrugs and laughs, “Anyway... 30 percent is a decent cut.” 

“What’s the date?” Phil asks. 

“Friday.” He nods, “Jasper placed the bet today we need to give it a day or two to settle.” He smirks a bit. 

“Devious, I love it.” Phil snorts. “The prize money the only reason to make it public?” 

“No.” Clint grins, “I want people to know how lucky I am, and I really want Agent Donally to stop hitting on you.” He says giving Phil another kiss. 

“Fine. We’ll show up together friday, come up with more of a plan before then.” Phil pauses a beat, “No, office sex is not an acceptable plan to go public.” 

“We can still have office sex.” Clint laughs.


End file.
